Should have stayed away
by Lexi9996
Summary: Callista had a normal life... Well it seemed normal. Her father had ditched, step father sucked. Those were her biggest worries. Until her mother was murdered and she found out that her father hadn't ditched. Her instinct to hate her step dad? It wasn't ill founded. Now she's with her real dad, but all is not good in the town with the psychotic werewolf running around.
1. Escaping Hell

"YOU LITTLE BRAT"

"Come back! Please!"

"I'll kill you when I get my hands on you."

"Callista!"

Callie ignored the yells coming from her house, knocking her car into drive and flying away from 'her house'. For a long time, that place had been anything _but_ her house. For six months since her mom had died, she'd stayed with her step-dad and his little girlfriend. The thing that had pissed her off at first was that he'd been seeing her while her mother was still alive. But honestly, it didn't surprise her. She'd never liked him and she'd always known he was a no good man. Ever since she was four and he forced her to call him dad, she'd hated his guts. He never would be her dad, never.

Then she found out just how horrible her stepfather really was. She learned so much about him in the months after her mother died that she wished her mom had never even had her. In this world, she'd learned, supernatural wasn't exactly fake. Werewolves? Yeah, they weren't just stories. And she was closer to one than she'd ever even realized. Just recently, in fact, she found out that the girl her stepfather had been seeing was a werewolf.

These discoveries lead to even more discoveries afterwards. Her stepfather was an alpha, as was Julia, his little mistress. Julia had been jealous of her mother for a while and six months ago… she'd decided to take care of her. It was insane, really. Julia had thought that by killing her mother, she could take her place; for bother her step-dad and for Callie herself. Like Callista would ever accept the one that killed her mother in her life.

That might seem like a lot to find out, but that wasn't even all of it. Callie had found out that her mother had lied to her for her whole life. Her mother had a note that was to go to Callista if anything ever happened to her. That note explained everything to do with her birth father. This included the fact that he didn't even know that she existed.

_Dearest Callista,_

_I am hoping that this letter hasn't reached you before your 18th birthday, when I was planning to give it to you. If it has… That means I've passed away. I hate to leave you like this, alone and with Samuel of all people._

_I've known for years that Samuel was different, that he had certain issues. I found out he was cheating on me a few years ago, I was planning to leave him. He then revealed his true nature. I remember you warning me as a child that something was wrong with him… and I now wish I had listened. _

_He threatened me, said that if I ever left he would hunt us down. First, he'd kill you. Then, he'd look for your father. But for me? He said he'd make sure I lived and became like him, so I could feel the pain until I died. _

_If I have died, I want you to run, baby. Just run and don't look back. Where to? Well… Here is my confession to you. Please don't hate me for this… I lied about you father. I never even told him I was pregnant, I just… left. _

_His name is Bobby Finstock, he lives in Beacon Hills California, not in New York as I told you. He would have loved you and I know it… But you have to understand. I felt like that town wasn't safe and I had my reasoning. I also wasn't sure how much I loved your father yet. I was young, and I was stupid… so I ran. _

_Sam doesn't know about him, he hasn't found out who he is or anything yet. I want you to go to your father, explain to him. He'll believe you; you look just like me. In Beacon hills, there was a family of werewolves last I checked. If you can find them, go to them for help. Hale was their name, Derek, Cora, and Laura were there children, and Cora wasn't much older than you. I pray they're still there, hopefully they can protect you from him for a while. _

_Make sure that your father changes your last name when you get to him, it'll make it harder for Samuel to track you. I enclosed letter for him, it explains everything that I can possibly explain if it comes to this. The rest is on you…_  
_I love you and I wish I'd told you this all sooner…_

_Love, _  
_Mom_

She'd thought it was all a joke the day she got it, some sick joke. Then as time went on, she realized just how much of a truth it was. It made so much sense. It explained why her mom was so cryptic, why she suppressed her emotions so often, why she hid from Sam, why she actually let herself live that life. She'd waited and waited, trying to find a time when Sam wouldn't notice her leaving. But it had to be done now.

Sam had offered her the bite; not, more like tried to force it upon her. Julia had made him stop, claiming that it should be her choice. That would be the only time that Callie would give her thanks to that woman. It'd only stalled him for a few moments, but that was when Callie realized she had to go. She had to get to Beacon Hills, and she had to get there fast.


	2. Some Kind of Soap Opera

"Coach Finstock?"

Callie's voice echoed through the locker room as she walked towards his office, where the woman in the front office had directed her. She could feel her hands shaking as she carried the letter, clutching it tightly. Eyes slightly downcast, she continued to walk. Her nerves were getting the better of her, but that was to be expected? She was about to meet the man who was her father. For the first time ever, she was meeting the man her mother had ran from; and he had no idea that she existed.

"Rachel?"

Callie looked up quickly, eyes wide when she realized someone had come into the locker room. The man, who she now assumed was Coach Finstock; her father. Confusion took her as she realized he was staring at her, and she nearly choked up, unsure of what to say. That was when she realized what he'd called her; her mother's name. He seemed to have realized the mistake when she looked up, but covered it quickly.

"Never mind, definitely not Rachel." He replied, but Callie couldn't help but feel like he was more talking to himself with how fast he talked. "So what was it that you needed Ms...?"

"Callista Richardson." She knew her last name would probably spring some more confusion as she had her mother's last name, but she was quick before he could question it. "I have a note for you and I had a few questions."

He seemed to be processing what was going on in his mind. Some teenager, who he was pretty sure he'd never met, that looked like his ex-fiancé had just walked in out of nowhere. Now, he'd found out that she had the same last name as her. What was he supposed to think? He barely comprehended what she was saying until she help up the note. Quickly, he nodded, motioning for her to come in to his office.

"Hurry up, hurry up. I have papers to get to grading." Not that it really mattered; he knew the majority of the papers wouldn't be all that good. He'd just give himself a migraine reading them. "Now what was that letter you were talking about?"

Callie almost laughed, noting that her habit of talking fast and talk with her hands seemed to come from him. The happiness at that realization only lasted a moment as she realized he still had no idea who she was, besides her name. She quickly handed over the letter, hands shaking with nerves as she waited. She hadn't even read it yet, wanting to respect her parent's privacy. So who knows what it said in there and what his reaction would be.

If he told her to get lost, there'd be seriously nothing left for her to do. Samuel was looking for her, he and Julia were on the run from the cops now from what she'd understood. Murdering someone sort of does that to a person, especially if they're that sloppy about it. And Callie wouldn't put it past them to come after her, either. A murder on her ass wasn't exactly something she was comfortable with.

"Is this some kind of joke or something?" Callie's eyes widened as she looked up, biting her lip and waiting for him to say something else. "She runs off, doesn't tell me she's pregnant, marries some other guy, and then sends you here with a note telling me to take care of you? This sounds like some kind of soap opera!" His eyes met hers, and he almost felt bad seeing her face. "Come on, this is a dream, right? I mean… And if it isn't, why aren't you with Samuel?"

Callista let out a bitter laugh, rolling her eyes in response. Well she knew what that letter didn't explain, now. Unless her dad was _that_ stupid or heartless… No, she doubted that. With the threat that her mother had explained to her, no one would have bothered to ask her that question.

"Samuel isn't exactly a suitable parent at the moment, never really was, to be completely honest."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" His temper started to get the better of him at the statement. What exactly had the man done? His daugh- Callista seemed to hold a lot of contempt for the man. He couldn't help but feel a bit of protectiveness, more than he would have expected if it was just some stranger. He brushed it off as being a teacher and concerned for teens' safety, though. He couldn't get protective of her yet, he barely even knew her. Heck, he might never get to know her; he hadn't figured this out yet.

"I mean, the only reason mom stayed with him is because he threatened to kill me and make her watch and-"

"Wait he did _what_?" Screw not getting protective over her yet, it didn't matter. No one was going to threaten his kid like that, or say something like that to his f- Well, Rachel.

"And also it might be the fact that he and his little mistress have been proven to be the ones who killed mom."

"He killed Rachel?" He felt like he was going to be sick, and he could tell that Callista didn't exactly feel comfortable talking about this.

Callie felt bad, but she felt like it was better to just say it and get it over with. She knew it was going to have to be painful and awkward, though. There was no way around it; especially not the pain. She sighed, looking down at her feet for a moment. She had no idea what the heck to say.

"So… The letter said to change your name… Callista Finstock… Sounds interesting, doesn't it?"

Well at least she knew that her father was just as awkward as she was, if that was his attempt to break the tension. A sigh left her, but a small smile fell on her lips as she let out a chuckle at the idea of the whole situation. If she was going to have to deal with all this, she'd have to make the best out of it.

"Callie Finstock, by the way. Anyone who calls me Callista usually gets punched…" 


	3. New House, New Life

Just a few weeks had passed in the new house and Callie couldn't get over the fact that her father had been so accepting of her. He'd allowed her right in to his life, making sure that she felt like she belonged.

Luckily for both of them, considering his teacher salary, her mother had been one sneaky woman. Her family had been wealthy, but that was one thing that Sam had never known. All the money that she'd had, she'd kept hidden in a secret bank account, which she'd put her ex-fiancé and daughter's names on. Both her parents had passed, and her being the only child that hadn't disappeared or gotten in trouble… She'd been set for life practically. But instead of spending it all, she'd left it for Callie.

_Everything_ being left in Callie and Bobby's name, until she was completely of age, also meant that her parents nice house in Beacon Hills had been left in their possession. The house was nice, but not overly nice; her parents, despite being wealthy, hadn't been the type to flaunt it constantly. They lived normal lives, saving their money for other uses and then passing it on to their child once they had passed away.

Callie almost couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the house. It was gorgeous, bigger than any of the ones that she'd lived in, but definitely not as big as a majority of millionaires would be living in. It was Victorian style, a beautiful white color, and three floors, plus a basement. The main floor consisted of a living room, dining room, kitchen, half bath, and then the master bedroom. Callie had immediately insisted that bed room was her father's, without much protest from him.

The second floor was two large bedrooms and a bathroom between the two of them, a decently sized office space was in the middle of the floor. The upper level was almost like a second house of sorts, and as Callie could see from the name on the door leading to it, had belonged to her mother. Inside was a bedroom with a walk in closet, a nice living room that had a mini fridge and microwave in it, plus a nice bathroom all to herself.

The only place left to look at was the basement, and Callie was fast to make it down the three flights of stairs that led all the way down. In the basement were the washer and dryer on one side, and a small family/game room on the other side. A sliding glass door opened to the back yard, which from what Callie could tell, lead to a path in the woods.

Her eyes scanned the simply decorated, but very warm feeling, family room, stopping as she landed on a picture of her mother and who she assumed was her dad. Her mother was on his back, legs around his waist and arms around his neck, both smiling brightly at the camera. It made her wonder for a moment. She'd never been that happy with Sam, heck, she was miserable with him… How could she put up with him when the last relationship she had seemed so perfect? From what her dad had said, they'd been in love. The pure joy on her mom's face had been something she'd never seen before. Why would she leave someone that made her that happy? No matter the reasons, Callie doubted she could have done it.

The other pictures around the room were all of people she didn't recognize. One of a couple in their forties or fifties, the woman looked kind of like she and her mother did. She assumed those had been her grandparents. Next to that picture was a picture of three teens, her mother in the middle of two boys. They all had a few similar features, thought the boys seemed to favor her grandfather. She assumed those were her two uncles. From what her mom had said, both of them had been trouble makers, both getting in trouble with the law along with other things. She'd never said much more about it.

"Callie!"

Her father's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as mused. Rushing up the steps, she nearly knocked into him, having to stop short to steady herself.

"I take it you like the house?" He raised an eyebrow, observing the happy look that she seemed to have on her.

"Of course… All we have to do now is go shopping." A small smirk fell on her face as her dad's face fell, his eyes looking worried.

"I am NOT taking you shopping. You teen girls, I know how you can be. You mother and I used to get stuck at the mall for hours, going thro-"

"Fine, calm down! Just find me someone to drag shopping with, and you're free…" Her eyes twinkled in amusement as she watched her father's rant, shaking her head slightly. "By the way… You've basically just given me permission to redecorate the whole house on my own, since you don't want to come and give me your opinion."

A mix of a scared and relieved expression fell on his face, unsure of whether to be happy that he didn't have to do any shopping or scared of his daughter's idea of decorating.

"Alright, alright… I have just the person to go with you; but NO pink in any of the main parts of the house, or I swear-"

**AN: Sup? My name is Lexi. Well, really it's something different. But my first name is kinda crap, so I got Lexi for a nickname for reasons... ;)**

**I wanted to update you on my schedule. I can be writing from 3-9 generally on weekdays, it just depends on homework and stuff.**

**Weekends? 10-9. Minus a couple of hours (like 3) for homework and stuff. Tonight I have a funeral, for example. But I might add an extra chapter once I get home.**

**I'm a Junior in high school (already 17... Yes I did have to repeat a year in elementary. Opps?). My schedule for school? 4 AP classes, a few honors, and some career yes I am a bit busy sometimes. Homework sometimes rules my life.**

**These first chapters are slow and kinda more describing background things and stuff, but people you care about should be coming in the next chapter. ;)**

**If any mistakes come in her name, more than likely it's the word processors I'm using…they like to change things without permission. So just tell me, I'll fix it.**

**Feel free to give any comments on who you think Callie should be friends with, like, hate, etc. I'm up for all suggestions. **


	4. Some New Friends

Callie raised an eyebrow as she descended from the second flight of steps that lead to the main floor, seeing two girls that she didn't know in the living room with her father. Her dad had told her to get dressed to go out, but not where they were going. She couldn't understand what they had to do with it. Both seemed to be around her age and both were extremely gorgeous. One was petite, a little taller than her, pale, and had strawberry blonde reddish hair. The other was tall, pale, and dark haired. The taller one also had adorable dimples, as she'd discovered when the girl turned around.

"Allison, Lydia, this is Callista. Callista, meet AllisonArgent and Lydia Martin." Callie felt her eye almost twitch at the use of her full name, but she didn't comment, simply giving the girl's a smile as she looked to her dad for an explanation. "You said you needed someone to go shopping with… I talked to two of my best lacrosse players, figured they could suggest a few girl's to go with you."

"It's nice to meet you guys." Callie greeted, grinning brightly at the prospect of shopping. She hadn't been really shopping in over a year. "It's Callie, by the way. Dad seems to have this aversion to using my nickname…" She trailed off a bit, biting her lip. "We can take my car or whichever one you guys came in if you like, but either way it's probably best if one of y'all drive. I don't exactly know where I am."

"We can take mine." The strawberry blonde, Lydia, as her dad had said, offered. "I love your jacket, by the way. So cute."

Callie looked down at her jacket, smiling softly when she realized it was the one her mother had bought her for her 15th birthday while she was in New York. It was a dark brown leather that had two pockets on the outside, and two on the inside. It had come in handy for hiding things in when needed. Not to mention it matched her dark brown boots almost perfectly.

"Thanks, mom bought it for me a while ago, but I still love it… Your dress is amazing, by the way." She thanked, commenting as she turned and made her way to the door.

She was glad that these were the two that her father had gotten to come with her. Judging by their fashion choice, they'd be a big help with choosing everything. That was just what she needed, some extra opinions to make sure that she got good clothes to make a good impression when she went to school, plus she'd probably need their help with the house decorating, too.  
"So girls… Is there even a mall in this sleepy little town?"

"Lydia… In a town with no mall nearby… I think we'd have a crisis on our hands there."

Callie could tell that Allison's comment was merely in teasing, but she could see the truth behind it. Lydia seemed to be like most teens and like most teens, she probably had a love of shopping. She could definitely relate with her there. Before her mom had died, she took whatever chance she could actually manage to get to go out and do some shopping with her friends. Even window shopping was a better alternative to sitting at home on Saturdays for her.

The ride was fun and Callie could tell that she was going to have at least two decent friends at Beacon Hill afterwards. She and Allison had a lot in common. She'd found out that Allison even liked Archery, as she did or had when she was younger. That was definitely a first for her. Lydia was definitely going to be her go to friend for all things related to fashion or make up, as she'd decided within the first ten minutes of meeting her. Both of them seemed nice enough; she could tell she'd like it in the little town. She already had one more friend than she'd had back home.

"So… Let's see what stores we have-"

Callie didn't even have time to finish the sentence before Lydia was dragging her around. It was almost like she was using her as some personal dress up doll, but she couldn't say she really minded. Her mother had been the one that always knew which clothes to buy and which clothes a boy would love on her, never her. Lydia seemed to be doing a fine job of helping her out in that area. Clothes were piled in her arms as she was herded to a dressing room, dresses, shirts, jeans, and more hanging off her arms.

Four hours and over six hundred dollars latter, Callie had nearly a whole new wardrobe that fit her style. Lydia, despite seeming to be a bit pushy and controlling, really wasn't all that bad. She figured out quickly the kind of clothes that Callie was more comfortable and found things that more suited her personality. Callie had to admit, that girl was definitely a fashion genius. She'd never had so many outfits that she loved so much. The cost didn't even bother her; it was the first time in ages that she'd actually been able to buy clothes like that. Usually, she had Sam to stop her from buying many new things.

All they had left to do after all that shopping was go to find some new things for the house, which Lydia and Allison had already spit all their ideas out about. That meant another couple hours in the mall, but Callie wasn't sure she cared. So far, she'd had an awesome time shopping and talking with the two of them.

"We know who all the boys are going to be chasing after starting this week…" Lydia stated simply with a smirk as she looked over the large number of bags that she, Allison, and Callie were loaded down with. "Speaking of boys… Did you have a boyfriend back home?"  
Callie felt her face heat up slightly at the question, eyes going down slightly. She muttered her answer, not wanting to have to say it too loudly. It wasn't something she really liked to broadcast. Her love life was just a bit of an embarrassment for her. But seeing their confused faces, she knew she'd have to speak up and say something again.

"I've actually never had a boyfriend, first kiss, none of that really." She said slightly louder, giving a shrug. "I was always quiet, kept to myself more than anything…" Not to mention she didn't trust Sam around herself, yet alone a friend or boyfriend. So she just chose not to have them; then she had nothing to hide or worry over.

"Are you kidding me?"

Callie's face lit up even more with that exclamation as she shook her head, gaging both of their reactions. They both seemed pretty shocked and she couldn't blame them. She was already 16 and she hadn't even had her first kiss or boyfriend yet, most people would consider that slightly abnormal. At least where she lived, it was.

"Well, now we know who we have to find a boy for, don't we Allison?"

Usually that would scare her; she didn't like people meddling in her love life. But Allison and Lydia, she felt like she could trust them not to do anything too extremely bad. She really hoped she wasn't making a bad move on that.

**AN: Alright so far guys? Next chapter we should see the intro of at least Stiles, Scott, and Jackson. x**

**By the way: This is set in the 1st season, kinda early in. Like episode 2-3ish. **


	5. School is Interesting

It had taken three trips up the steps and her final days before school to get everything that they'd bought to her room and set up. In the end, Lydia had helped her to pick out a blue plaid comforter, a new light gold pain for the walls, blue curtains, and a few blue rugs and accessories, and new stereo to go around the room. She'd even managed to convince her dad to allow her to buy a new couch and tv for her little sitting room, but she had to wait for those to be delivered.

She'd kept a few of the old things in the room, such as many of the family pictures on the walls, the mini fridge, and her mom's old queen size bed. It wasn't like she really had much need to change any of that. The only thing left to the room that hadn't been personalized to her, though, was the name on the door. It still read "Rachel" for her mother, but she almost couldn't bring herself to change it.

Her time went fast as she sorted out all her clothes, discovering that some of her mother's clothes and jewelry had been left behind in the room. Old bracelets, rings, scarfs, necklaces, hats, all kinds of stuff were added in with her newer things. She could confidently say that she'd never had a bigger wardrobe selection. That made it harder to actually pick something for her first day at school, though.

She'd spent nearly an hour going through her closet, silently thanking god that she'd woken up extra earlier than normal. Finally, she decided on a teal dress with her brown leather jacket, brown boots, and a gold scarf. Typically she wasn't one to mess with her makeup and hair much, but she figured that it was best to make a good impression. Another half hour was spent on her make up, her having just a few difficulties when one of her contacts have popped out. Luckily for her, her hair was still tame from the shower and brushing she'd given it the night before, or else she probably would have been late to school.

"BYE DAD! I'LL SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!" She screamed as she ran through the house, grabbing her keys off the coffee table and quickly hoping in to her jeep. Sure, she could have just gone with her dad, but then she wouldn't be able to go just go somewhere right after school. Luckily for her, her dad had shown her where everything was the week before when he'd registered her, so she hadn't had to worry about getting lost. Well, at first that was. She found the school with no problem and made it to the office as quickly as she could, getting her schedule and locker number along with a map from the woman in the office.

"Have a good first day!" Callie could tell the woman was a bit overly cheerful about it, but she knew that she would. She had a feeling that Beacon hills was going to be much better than her old school; she was going to make sure of it.

Her clumsiness, of course, had other plans. She let out a shrill squeak as she ran into a guy's chest, immediately managing to land flat on her butt in the middle of the crowded hall way. The guy kept going, seeming to not have even noticed that he'd bumped into her. Callie let out a huff, beginning to gather her books and papers that she'd dropped from around the hall.

"You know, I'm short, not invisible, jackass!" She'd yelled after him, though she knew he probably wouldn't even hear.

"Callie!" She heared someone shriek happily, and she grinned in relief when she saw Lydia, preparing to make her way towards her as she grabbed the last of her papers in her arms.

"Sorry, Lyds… Kinda had an accident with some jackass in the middle of the hall." She huffed slightly as she tried reorganizing her papers, smiling at the redhead before she realized the guy that was standing with her.

"You're okay, right?" For a moment Lydia seemed concerned, but the second that Callie nodded in confirmation, she was back to talking. "Well this is my boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore." She introduced, smiling brightly. "Jackson, this is Callista Finstock."

"Callie." She corrected automatically as if reflex, but still smiling none the less. "It's nice to meet you… But would one of you mind helping me find my… Math class?"

The day went fairly easily for her, seeing as she had most of her classes with Lydia. Underneath the act, she'd discovered, Lydia was a very intelligent girl. She definitely knew who she was asking for help if she ever needed tutoring or something. She just couldn't understand why she acted like she wasn't smart; she never could understand why girls would do that.

She'd had a few classes with Allison, but hadn't had the chance to speak with her because of other students and the teacher's interrupting. Thankfully, though, lunch was the next period and she'd see her there. The second she'd made it to the cafeteria, she'd been grabbed by the elbow and led to a table where two other boys were seated. Looking around the table as all of Lydia's group filled in, she quickly took a seat next to a tanner boy that she'd not been introduced to, feeling slightly awkward as the conversation went from the attack that had happened on the bus to a double date with Jackson, Lydia, Scott, and Allison.

"So… Who're you, exactly?" She heard from the boy that she'd taken a seat next to, and quickly her face was tinted a light pink.

"Callie! You were so quiet I almost didn't realize you were here!" Allison spoke, eyes widening in slight guilt when she realized that they'd left the girl out. But Callie simply shrugged her off, smiling lightly.

"There were more interesting things to talk about than boring old me, I'm sure." She replied in teasing, giving the brunette a wide smile. "And to answer your question… I'm Callie Finstock." Holding her hand up before the guy could ask his next question, she nodded. "Yes, I am related to your coach. I'm his daughter."

Quickly the topic changed from the dates and the attack to her father and where she'd lived before the move. Luckily, she noticed, none of them seemed to pry to deep. When asked about her mother, she'd simply explained that she'd passed. There had been no more questions or badgering after that. That was one thing she could get used to, people not snooping around in her business.

For the most part, she stayed quiet most of the remainder of lunch, talking and answering questions every once in a while. Feeling eyes on her as she spoke and observed, she turned her head to meet a pair of caramel colored eyes from the other side of the table. Her face reddened slightly as their eyes met and after a moment, they'd both looked away blushing. Minutes later her eyes met his again as they left the cafeteria, and she couldn't help but think to herself that he had some of the most beautiful eyes that she'd ever seen.

**AN: Like I said... Stiles, Jackson, and Scott introduced this chapter. ;) Give me some feedback, guys. Anything I can fix? Love it? Hate it?  
**


	6. Little Scratch

Her dad was no where to be found when she got home, so she decided it was time to go take a walk in the back yard. Well, it wasn't much of a back yard, considering it was mostly trees. But it was still pretty amazing looking. So, slipping on her shoes and grabbing a jacket, she was quick to jot a note just in case her dad came home while she was out.

Walking down the path, she couldn't help but notice how truly beautiful, but slightly eerie, the forest was. It was amazing, but for some reason, she could shake the feeling that someone was following her. Shrugging it off, she popped her headphones in and put her ipod on low, letting the forest and music work together to calm her down.

Back home, forests had been her escape. There had been one near her house and every time that Sam had gotten upset, it was where she ran to. It was like an oasis for her, an escape from reality. And she loved it. It was there that she'd felt truly safe and at home, like no one could hurt her or even find her if she stayed.

Her peace was broken when she realized just how far she had gone, and just how bad the unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach had gotten. As the sun began setting, she quickly turned around, stuffing her ipod in the pocket of her jacket as she made to jog back home. But something stopped her. The sound of a sudden growl, informing her of _somethings_ presence. Looking around, her terrified, blue eyes met a blood red pair. The eyes of an Alpha, an alpha like Samuel. But he couldn't of found her, right? Well she didn't have time to stick around and find out, she decided.

Her breath hitched as it began running at her and she turned to run. Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught a pair of glowing gold eyes, and for a moment she was tempted to stop and see what was going on, but she knew she had to go. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and she thought she was out of danger after a minute or two of running, having put pleanty of distance between them. But she was sorely mistake. Mid stride, a body slammed into her, flinging her off course. A scream left her as the alpha grabbed her ankles, pulling her back towards him by them. Grasping at anything she could to stop him, she kicked, screamed and cursed, but it wasn't enough. As she was flipped over to face him, staring into the blood red eyes of the killer, she believed that she was truly going to die.

Cal wasn't one to cry, she was stronger than that. But at this point, she almsot felt like she would. There was nothing she could do, she was beyond screwed. But suddenly the gold eyed thing was back and launching the alpha away, giving her a chance to run once again. She scrambled up, her now scratched up and sore ankles protesting to the weight, but she didn't have time for that. She ran again, feeling just a bit of relief as she noticed the trees thinned just slightly. But all that relief left her as she heard a howl, a howl that sounded like that of a wounded wolf. It couldn't be the alpha, she just knew it wasn't. There was a feeling in her gut. And if the beta was out of the way... she had to get the hell out of there.

Once more, she was slammed down, but this time, she had no chance to fight. Her head slammed into the ground, leaving her in a daze. For a moment, her eyes met that of the alphas again. He stopped, sniffing her, studying her, as if he had found something interesting about her. It studied her face and she closed her eyes tight, expecting the worse. When nothing came, she opened them again, surprised to find the thing staring directly into them, as if curious about them. Something seemed to piss it off at that point. It raised it's arm, claws drawn, and smacked her across the stomach before picking her up and launching her again. As her head came in contact with the ground, she was sure she'd die. Slowly, black dots entered her vision. Her eye lids dropped, and she remembered what her mother had always told her. Never got to sleep, never go into the darkness. But it was too hard to keep them open. It felt as if they suddenly weight a ton. And quickly, she lost the battle. Her eyes slowly dropped closed, the last thing she saw was the beast stalking towards her.

_I am going to die.  
-_

Callie wasn't sure what happened, but when she opened her eyes after what felt like hours (but in reality, had been maybe three minutes at the most), the thing that had been chasing her was fighting again. She saw flashes of gold and red eyes, and she was suddenly aware of the fact that she was still surrounded by werewolves. Her whole body shook at the thought as she started to scramble up.

She'd left her home to get _away_ from this crap, not get sucked into it again. She hadn't even had a chance to talk to the remaining Hale yet, and already something had attacked her. And the scary part was that she wasn't sure who it was. Well, her best guess was Sam. But if it wasn't Sam? She had no idea who they were or _why_ they'd attacked her. She wasn't planning on sticking around to find out, either.

Staying quiet, she managed to walk towards what she recognized as the path leading to her house. As soon as she knew she wasn't in hearing range and the two werewolves would be too distracted by each other to care, she took off down the path at full sprint. The running put strain on her side, and she held her arm close to it, praying that it would only be a claw mark when she got home. Whatever it was, it sure as hell hurt. She couldn't exactly complain about the pain, though. It had been very lucky, what had happened to her. If that beta hadn't showed up and stopped the alpha, she'd be dead. Honestly, she couldn't understand why a beta would take on the alpha just for some human they don't even know, but she wasn't going to question it. Silently she thanked the beta, hoping that who ever it was, they would be okay.

Making it into her house, she thanked god that her father still seemed to be out. She hadn't wanted him to see her like this, knowing that his reaction wouldn't be all too pretty. He'd already had enough stress on him with finding out about her and her mother dying, he didn't need to be getting worried by her careless mistakes. It was her fault for getting lost in the woods in the first place, so she'd just have to fix the mess on her own.

Walking up the steps, she winced as she felt the adrenaline rubbing off, her pain in her side and in her ankle intensifying. Quickly, she made it to her bathroom in her room before anything could start hurting worse. Grabbing the first aid kit from her cabinet, she pulled her shirt up to examine the claw marks. They were a little deep, but not deep enough to the point that she would need stitches, thankfully. For the first time in almost a month, she could put the lessons that her mother gave her in first aid to use.

She almost wanted to scream out as she poured the disinfection on the wound, which stretched from the top of her ribs to nearly her hip bone, and quickly began bandaging the area. For once in her life, she was happy for all the times her mother had instructed her on taking care of wounds. She'd never thought the long and boring lectures would be of any use to her, but obviously she'd been proven wrong.

A ring broke her out of her thoughts, and she quickly began straightening the bathroom as quickly as she could, disposing of her bloody shirt and sweater before she headed out to look for her phone. Tapping the button to light the screen up, she frowned when she saw all the missed calls and texts from her dad, Allison, and Lydia, the most recent of which being from Allison. Clicking the call back button, she tapped her foot as she waited for her friend to answer.

"Did you fall asleep after school or something? I thought you had homework?" Callie almost let out a laugh at the bluntness of the question, but instead simply replied.

"No... I did, but I went for a walk. There's these woods behind my house and a path and stuff, so I kinda got caught up out there..." She muttered.

"And you didn't take you phone?" Shock was obvious in her voice, but she didn't give the girl a chance to reply. "So did you find anything interesting on your little nature hike then?"

"Well... You could say that." She admited, biting her lip as she debated whether or not to tell her about her injury. She couldn't tell the whole truth, of course, but she could tell her a little bit. "I ran into this lovely animal out there and it kinda spooked me and stuff..."

"And stuff? Well what stuff, Callie?" The tone she held was still joking, Callie could tell, but there was a slight undertone of concern.

"The thing, whatever it was, charged me. Got my side pretty bad." She could here Allison's frantic words on the other side of the phone, but she quickly cut her off. "I'm fine, Al. I already cleaned it up and everything, and whatever it was, it ran off." Well that was a complete lie. For all she knew, that Alpha could be right outside of her house, just waiting for her to poke her head out the door. "Whatever you do, don't tell anyone, okay?"

"It's a little late for that... Lydia's kinda here with me, so she already knows, and judging by her text rate, someone else knows now, too." Callie snorted when she heard what sounded like a yell of protest and assumed that Allison had gotten hit by something for her comment.

"I just didn't want to worry my dad... i mean, whatever happened, it's no big deal now. It's just a scratch." A very big and painful scratch... "So, why were you calling me in the first place?"

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to ask what time we should be over at your place? And what are we going to be doing?"

"Well, get here early and maybe we can go to the mall. Then we'll just come back here at 6 or so. I've got just dance, some crappy romance movies, horror films, and a few tubs of ice cream. Plus stuff for makeovers. Sound good enough for you guys?"

"Sounds fine to me! See you tomorrow! And I want to see that 'little scratch' when I come over, so you better take care of it!"

**AN: Basically a filler, but eh. **


	7. A Girls' Night

Laughter filled the house as the three girl's ran through the door, Callie making it to the couch in her room first, a triumphant grin on her face. She collapsed, bags falling around her, as she let out a huff of air. Her laughter increased doubly as Lydia finally made it to the couch after Allison, out of breath from running for the house.

"Tell me again why I let you guys talk me into a race up here?" She huffed, pulling her heels off and straightening out her outfit.

"Because it was fun?" Callie suggested jokingly, pulling off her own shoes with a yawn.

"So... Callie... You mentioned something about Ice cream last night?" Allison questioned, rolling of the couch to lay on the ground.

"I have some... And I'm also ordering Chinese food. Sound good enough?"

"I knew there was a reason I became friend with you!" Lydia squealed. "Well that, and your cute accessories, but whatever."

"Nice to know I'm so loved...?"

"Oh... Well speaking of love... Don't we have some boy talk to get down to?" Allison interrupted, waggling her eyes brow jokingly.

"I've only gone to the school for a day, guys!"

"Oh... Defensive! You can't tell me you didn't see anyone who at least _looked_ good to you? Come on!"

"Uhm... Well... i mean, no!" Yeah, that was a lie. She'd seen _pleanty_ of guys that looked pretty damn hot yesterday. "Anyways, I need to order the food first-"

"So you did see someone! Who? Or was it more than one guy that caught your eye?" Allison questioned, her grin growing as Callie's face reddened.

"I'll order the food on your laptop... You just start talking about the lucky guys that caught your interests." Lydia suggested, her grin nearly as large as Allison's as she listened in on the girls' conversation.

"Alright, alright. But you two can't laugh at ANYONE I suggest, kay? I don't know them all, so I'm just judging them by looks. Just tell me if somethings wrong with them." She finally relented, biting her lip.

"Fine, fine. Promise!" They both agreed quickly, waiting to hear what she was going to say.

"There's this boy in my 3rd period, Isaac. Kinda shy, really tall, curly hair, and the most amazing eyes." She paused for a moment, gauging their reactions before she continued. "And then their was this boy in my math, Alexander. Dark hair, green eyes, muscular, pretty sure he's on the lacrosse team." She took a breath, wondering if she should tell them the last one, considering they seemed to know him pretty well. "And then one of the guy's that sat at lunch with us... Short hair, Carmel colored eyes, tall and skinny, kinda dorky-"

"Stiles?!"

Allison's exclamation startled her out of her thoughts, as she'd slowly been drifting off to her own little world. She turned her attention back to the girl, raising an eyebrow in question. She had no clue what the girl was talking about; she'd thought that she had said the boy's name at first, but now she wasn't so sure. Had she said Styles? Or something else? She couldn't even tell.

"Uh... What...?"

"Stiles Stilinski. He's Scott, my boyfriend's, best friend. He was sitting across from you at lunch?"

"Stiles? Interesting name... 'least I know who he is now." She mumbled, smiling slightly as her thoughts drifted again. The name really fit him, it was unique, just as she had a feeling he was.

"So it was Stiles! Oh my god, this is too perfect!" Callie felt her eyes widen in alarm, hoping her friends wouldn't do anything to try and set them up or anything. That'd be too embarrassing.

"He is a bit... odd." Lydia stated simply, trying not to be too mean with her thoughts. If Callie liked him, obviously it wouldn't be right to insult him or anything. "But if you like him, I say go for it. You're way out of his league, he'd have to be crazy to turn you down."

Callie rolled her eyes at this statement, realizing that the girl's obviously hadn't known her long enough to know just how awkward she got. When it came to relationships and boys... She was downright horrible! Not to mention that Lydia had kind of just downed Stiles. For some reason that rubbed her the wrong way, but she kept her mouth shut about it, confused as to why she cared.

"Maybe... but like I said, it's only been a day. We'll just have to wait and see, right?" She shrugged, effectively ending the conversation. "So did you order the food? My credit card should have been on the desk."

"It'll be here in fifteen minutes, and I know, i found it." Lydia confirmed, shutting the laptop and turning her eyes to look over her friend. Looking at her, she noticed the bump on her side, and was reminded again of what had happened to her the night before. "So... About that side of yours?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Callie decided it best not to argue with them over it, lifting up the bottom of her tank top and moving the bandages to the side. Looking down, she saw that the mark had healed a bit from the night before, but she had a bad feeling that it was going to take a while to heal. And she wasn't sure that she wanted to see the scar that the thing was going to leave on her. Either way, her only concern for now was making sure that she didn't run into that alpha again or let her current injury get infected.

Just as her thoughts went to the alpha, a loud howl was heard from outside. She shuttered, replacing her bandages and her shirt. Not hearing her friend's words for a moment, she walked towards her window. A feeling of ice cold rushed over her as her eyes scanned the forest. A pair of red eyes met hers, and the staring contest was on. The cold feeling stayed, becoming to much, and quickly she turned away, closing the curtains with a smack as she did so.

**AN: So you guys have no idea what is going on with her and what Alpha is stalking her. ^_^ Ha. **


	8. Painful Memories

"Callie!" A frustrated voice called out, trying to catch the girl's attention. "Callista….? !"

Callie jumped, head up, eyes going towards the front as the woman had snapped. Her heartbeat went wild in her chest as she looked around the classroom, only calming once she realized exactly where she was. The past week had been hard for her, seeing as she'd gotten barely any sleep. She spent too much time worrying about that damn wolf. And now it was starting to affect her behavior in school.

"Sorry Mrs. Johnston… Rough night." She muttered, rubbing her eyes slightly and giving the teacher an apologetic half smile. The teacher nodded, averting her eyes and continuing her lesson.

All of the teachers knew about her story, her mother dying, having to live with Samuel and his little girlfriend for months afterwards. They kind of all assumed, correctly so, that he'd been quite abusive to both her and her mother, before her death. Callie didn't exactly like the sympathetic looks she got sometimes, but hey; at least it got her some slack in a few of her classes.

The feeling that someone was watching her watching her washed over her, and she quickly snapped her head to the window, expecting to see the red eyes again, but instead, she saw nothing. Looking around the room, she looked for the person who was causing the source of her feeling. Her eyes met two separate pairs of eyes, Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. Raising an eyebrow at them in question, she snorted as they both averted their gazes.

"Callie! Wait up!" Lydia called after her once class had ended, as she left the room. She slowed her pace, waiting for the girl to catch up. "What happened in class? Are you having trouble sleeping or something?"

"Yeah, yeah." She nodded, biting her lip. "Just some dreams about Sam, mom, and stuff, ya know, the usual." She lied quickly. She hadn't had a dream about Sam or her mother since after she met her father, oddly enough. She'd felt safer once she moved in with him or something, but obviously that wasn't the case. Someone, who could very well be Sam, had attacked her and seemed to want to try again.

"Oh… Um… Well, do you have anything going on this weekend?" She questioned, wanting to change the subject quickly, knowing that her friend wouldn't want to continue discussing it.

"I'm going to finish that essay for English tonight and then work on our project for history tomorrow and Sunday, so I'll be kind of busy…" She lied. Both of those were already finished, but Lydia didn't know that. Callie just didn't feel like being all that social this weekend.

"Oh, well. I was just asking. Have fun with all that?" She offered teasingly.

"Oh, trust me, I'm going to need all the luck I can get…"

-

Callie sighed, splashing her face with water again as she prepared to exit the bathroom. She'd almost fallen asleep, again. But this time it had been in a much worse situation. She'd been in her chemistry class, and that teacher was anything but forgiving. For some odd reason, though, he seemed to be a bit more merciful than usual. He'd dismissed her to the restroom, telling her to wake herself up before she came back. It was the last period of the day, though, and there were only ten minutes left for the day, so she figured she would wait a bit before she headed back.

Exiting the bathroom, the sight that she saw startled her. Someone, a rather strong looking someone, had Lydia's boyfriend pinned up to the locker, face pushed into it. Her eyes widened as she realized that he had _claws_. Claws that happened to have cut Jackson's neck. She almost considered running, unsure of if she should help him, for fear of the man being the alpha that had attacked her. But she sucked it up, storming over to where they were.

"Hey, Asshole!" She yelled, attempting to push the man away from Jackson. He didn't seemed too pleased with this, but she shoved him again. "What the hell is your problem? Let him go, _now_!" She all but hissed, trying to wiggle herself between them. She let out a yelp, realizing that she probably shouldn't have pissed him off, as he traded Jackson for her, slamming her against the lockers.

There was a ringing in her head from where it had hit the metal. As she met his eyes, she realized they were glowing blue, reminding her of Sam's eyes when she was younger, before he'd become an alpha. She squirmed against him, showing as she tried to force him to release her, almost whimpering as she felt claws on the side of her neck. Memories flooded back and she thrashed, kicking at him, nearly kicking him where it would have really hurt.

"Let me go! Sam, let me go!" She repeated, causing confusion to come over his angered face and realization to wash over Jackson's. "Please!"

"Let her go! Neither of us knows where McCall is! Just get lost, you asshole." He growled, finally coming out of his terrified stupor, the pain in his neck not bothering him for a moment. "You're scaring her, jus-"

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence before the werewolf dropped her, her body dropping to the ground with a thud. She tried to calm herself, her breaths coming in shallow huffs. A hand went to her neck, running over the side where she felt the little bit of blood and a new scratch.

"You okay?" Jackson questioned, holding his own neck with one hand and holding another out to her. She nodded silently, accepting his hand and allowing him to pull her up. She winced as his hand went to her neck, inspecting the scratch that was now on the side of it. "How the hell did he even do that?" He mumbled in confusion.

"I don't know…" Callie lied. "But I don't think I ever want to find out." She stated simply, turning to walk away from the boy. "I'd get that cleaned out soon… yours looks a lot worse than mine." She stated simply.

As she walked off, millions of thoughts ran through her mind. Why were his eyes blue and not gold or red? Who had he killed? If he wasn't the Alpha, then who was? The only McCall she knew in school was Scott. What did he want with Scott? Was Scott a wolf too? No… that couldn't be possible, could it? Well, it could be… it would make sense.

**AN: So there's that Chapter. We get to see Derek be a jackass to her. :D But yeah. Feel free to suggest anything for the story. (Who you think that Callie should like, who you think the Alpha that attacked her was, if Sam should make an appearance any time soon, if someone should kill Sam off, Any enemies Callie should make, etc). **


	9. Making Friends

Allison had done everything she could to get Callie to hang out with Stiles. She'd forced them to sit next to each other during lunch, tried to find things they had in common, but nothing seemed to be working. That was until they got stuck together for a project in English. Allison was quick to instruct the two to work on the project at Callie's house, practically taking over all the planning for them. As strange as it had been, the two had gone along with it, planning to meet up at four to do some work.

Obviously Stiles wasn't all that good with time, either that or he was just blowing her off, because by five thirty, he had yet to show up. Callie had just about said screw it and decided to go out and do something when she heard a knock on her door. She raised an eyebrow as she opened the door, seeing the slightly awkward looking boy.

"I know, we said four… I just got… Distracted?" He tried, giving a rather lame excuse.

Callie rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly despite her annoyance. She'd always found it hard to stay mad at people, especially if they were her friends or someone she liked. She'd just have to let it go… For now, that was.

"Just get inside, Stiles." She instructed, but keeping her smile so he knew that she wasn't mad. "I was only planning to work on it until seven, but hey… We can at least get some planning done. I was planning to return a few movies and pick up some food by eight, since dad is working late, so we don't have a ton of time." She explained.

She motioned for him to follow, leading him up the three flights of steps that led to her personal living room. Looking around the room, she realized it was a bit of a mess, things that she still hadn't put up, school books, and photos laying everywhere.

"Sorry about the mess, it's kinda a disaster…." She shrugged. "I'm still working on buying things, since a majority of my stuff got left in Georgia."

"Why'd you have to leave your stuff?"

She'd forgotten that she hadn't explained the situation to everyone, for the most part there were just rumors flying around about why she moved. According to the students, she was Mr. Finstock's love child with a married woman, whose husband had found out and kicked her out.

"Story for after we get some work done, Stilinski." She stated, easily evading the topic as she started clearing the photos and school books off of her desk to use her laptop. "Alright, so… We have to come up with something for Jane Eyre, right? Either a history on the author, a play scene, or a history on the time period?" She questioned, waiting for his nod of affirmation. "Well I did Jane Eyre in freshman year in Georgia, so I kind of already have one of those projects done." She explained, pulling up the small scene that she and her partner had made for the project. "If you have no issues with reusing something, we can do that and just redo it. If you do, then-"

"No, that's actually perfect, the less work, the better." He interrupted, grinning in relief. With all the stress he'd been under lately, not having to worry about that project so much would be awesome.

"Actually wasn't expecting you to like the idea." She laughed, shaking her head. "So we have to present with all of them, we have two weeks to plan how to present the scene, but like I said… I've already done it before, so it should be kind of easy to get together. All we have to do is memorize some lines."

"Lines… Fun" He stated sarcastically, but grinned to show he was joking. "With how easy this is going to be, even I can't complain."

Callie smiled, clicking on her computer to print a copy of the play out for the boy, highlighting the lines that he'd need to do afterwards. She'd expected him to object to the play option, seeing as most guys thought that to be a rather girly choice. But she supposed that with how easy that one would be, almost anyone would suck it up.

"Well, that went very quickly." She stated, grinning brightly as she handed over the papers to him.

"Yeah, sure did… It's only six. Now we have time for you to tell that story, don't we?" He smirked. "So, why did you have to leave all your stuff?"

Callie rolled her eyes, but figured that it would be easier to just explain things rather than let him listen to the lovely rumors. It wasn't anything bad, just a weird situation. Plus, it wasn't like she didn't have the time. As long as she left by six thirty or so, she'd be fine.

"My stepdad was a jackass, that's the short story." She shrugged, not sure how to explain it all the way. "You could say he wasn't the greatest to mom and me." She bit her lip, wondering to what extent she should explain, but figured she'd just go with it. "In fact, he's suspected of killing mom; well, he and his little girlfriend. So after I put all that together and I found out about dad… I just went with it. I mean, why not? Better the man who doesn't know me than the one who killed mom."

The face he was giving her made her uncomfortable. It was the one of pity and horror that some of the teacher's gave her. Frowning, she reached up to smack him upside the head, effectively stoping the stare.

"Ow, what the-"

"Don't look at me like that, it's weird." She interrupted, giving a sarcastic smile. "Besides, you asked. Not a story I like sharing, but better than having all my friends believe those rumors about my dad and stuff, right?" She shrugged.

"You consider me a friend?" He seemed shocked by this, and Callie's face immediately fell in to a frown.

"'Course I do. You, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, and Isaac." She listed off the people she'd managed to get slightly closer to since coming to the school. "You guys are the closest things I have to friends, at least. Plus, I wouldn't have told you that if I didn't consider you a friend. That'd be awkward as hell, wouldn't it?" She questioned as she began shutting off her computer, picking up the things that had been on her desk.

"Is that your mom?"

Callie looked back to see what he was looking at, smiling at the picture that he'd picked up. It was her mother and her as a baby, before she'd even met Samuel. They'd both been so much happier without him, Callie almost wished it had stayed that way. Then again, she wouldn't have met Bobby yet, and she had to admit that despite the short of time she'd known him, she had grown to love her father.

"Yeah, before she married Samuel." She replied, smiling slightly at the thought. "What, you couldn't tell the resemblance? We look so different, don't we?"

"Definitely. You guys look like complete opposites." He agreed, playing along with her sarcastically, placing the photo back on her desk.

"Well as fun as working and explaining all that was… I think it's time that we both got to out of here."

**AN: Yes, filler chapter. And establishing some Stiles/Callista friendship. :D  
Next chapter will be some more fun  
So have fun, lovelies! **


	10. Bravery is a Life Ruiner

Callie had been quick with getting ready to go out, simply throwing on some sweat pants and a hoodie and throwing her hair in a bun. She didn't bother trying to look all that good, not even putting makeup on. It wasn't like she was going anywhere special, just the movie store and then the Chinese restaurant to pick up her order.

She sang along to the songs as she drove to the store, her happy mood being almost impossible to get rid of. Stiles had that effect on her for some reason, his dorkiness and personality in general keeping her happy. She wasn't sure if she liked him or if she just saw him as a good friend, but either way she was sure of one thing. She officially loved spending time with him. Even with how depressing the topic had been, she'd had an amazing time just talking.

She pulled up to the movie store at the same time as a familiar bug, and she smiled when she saw Lydia and Jackson in the car. She didn't bother to say hi to them, figuring they were on a date of some sort, as she went into the movie store to return her dad's movies. Looking around, she noticed that the clerk seemed to be out. While she technically didn't need to say anything to the clerk, unless she planned on checking out another movie, she couldn't help the curiosity. Dropping the movies in the drop box, she looked around the movie store, occasionally glancing at new titles as she waited to see if she saw anyone.

She heard Jackson enter, but she didn't pay any attention to him or what he was saying as she continued walking down the aisles. As she approached the next aisle, though, she felt a feeling of cold wash over her. Walking closer, she noticed two feet towards the beginning of the aisle. Stepping out in front of it, she felt like she was going to vomit. Her breaths came in gasps and she almost didn't process anything that was going on. By the time her mind was working properly again, she noticed that the lights were out and Jackson was pulling her behind some shelves.

"What the hell is going on?" She managed to gasp out in a whisper, holding tears back. But she knew. The claw marks on that man, they had to be from one of the werewolves, probably the Alpha. Her whole body shook as she stayed behind the shelf with her friend, trying to keep herself calm. Suddenly, though, the sound of falling shelves alerted them that they had to move.

Both of them made a move to get out of the way of the shelves, but only Callista managed to get all the way out. She gasped in terror as she turned around, noticing the dark figure moving towards them and Jackson under the shelves. Running forward, she struggled as she attempted to pull the shelves off of his legs.

"Callista, get the hell out of here!" He growled, trying to free himself, but he fell silent as the thing came closer. Callie panicked, looking everywhere for something that could be used as a weapon. The only thing she saw was a broom. She almost groaned in disappointment, but it was better than nothing.

By the time that she turned around, the thing was already over top of Jackson. That was when she did what was probably one of the most brave, but stupidest, things she'd ever done. Bringing the broom over her head, she swung it down over the thing's head. A resounding crack sounded, but judging by the growl, she hadn't done anything other than piss it off. It turned, red eyes meeting her terrified blue ones. It looked almost as if it smirked at her through it's anger, slowly approaching her as she backed up into the wall.

She raised the broom again in a final attempted to fight it off, but it was knocked right from her grip. She let out a yelp as was the next thing to the ground, body slamming down as he pinned her to the floor. A claw traced the other mark on her neck, sniffing as she squirmed, trying to get away, but she knew at this point it was too late. There was no fighting, she was only human. She was completely at the Alpha's mercy.

She could hear Jackson calling to her, but made no move to respond, frozen in pure terror. It was then that she realized what the wolf had decided. Her eyes widened as her sweater had risen up, exposing part of her stomach. She moved in attempt to stop him, but teeth were sunk into her side despite the protests. Her screams filled the store as it jumped off of her, running off, and jumping through the large glass window in the front.

Her eyes fell closed as she tried to calm her breathing, her breaths coming in gasps. Quickly, she stood, pulling herself up by one of the still standing shelves as she tried to make her way over to Jackson, hoping that he hadn't been hurt to badly in the attack. Sudden alarms and sirens alerted her of the police's arrival, and she quickly adjusted her sweater to cover the bite.

Her life as she knew it was over and she knew it. The one thing that she'd hoped would never happen to her had happened. She had no idea how her body would respond to this bite, not to mention the fact that she still had no idea who the Alpha was. What the hell was she supposed to do? She wouldn't be safe… Not at all. How could she put her dad and friends in that kind of danger? She couldn't… And she knew what she had to do. She'd put it off for long enough, and now wasn't the time to let anything go. She had to find Derek Hale and she had to find him fast, even if it meant having to go through Scott to find him. 


End file.
